A Morte de um Winchester
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: O que aconteceu com Sam Winchester após ser esfaqueado por Jake?   Rápida suposição sobre o tema  fim da 2ª temporada, antes de Dean fazer o pacto para trazê-lo de volta ! Apenas um capítulo!   Onde o caçador foi parar? E quem ele encontrou por lá?
1. Chapter 1

A Morte de um Winchester

Capítulo 1 – O Aparente Fim

Tudo era confuso, sombrio, indefinido. Optara por não matar Jake, o único além dele que sobrara em uma batalha tão cruel e sem sentido. Mas fora apunhalado de um modo tão grosseiro, que ainda podia sentir tamanha dor. Não conseguia, porém, distinguir o porquê. Percebeu, atônito, que estava fora do corpo. Viu Dean gritar seu nome, inconformado; notou que Bobby viera também. E isso o deixava tranqüilo; ao menos o irmão não estava só, o que o impediria de fazer uma provável besteira.

Caminhou – alguns passos incertos em uma direção estranha. Sabia, entretanto, que o levariam, só não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde iria parar. Sentiu tudo escurecer; não entendeu, contudo, por que: – Se já estou morto a alguns minutos, por quais motivos a visão nublaria agora? – pensou, enquanto o vazio o preenchia. Mas não demorou muito para que notasse a lúgubre visão ao redor.

O chão áspero; as labaredas em volta; muito sangue espalhado por toda parte; pessoas aprisionadas a pesadas correntes e grilhões. Sam Winchester não tinha a menor dúvida de que fora levado ao Inferno. Incrédulo por ter sido jogado ali, parou ao lado de um homem, que estava completamente dilacerado. O corpo dele tinha marcas e hematomas bastante profundos; e além disso, havia um corte que lhe ia de um lado a outro na barriga. A visão foi tão horrenda, que o rapaz teve de se afastar; embora não estivesse mais em um corpo físico, teve a nítida sensação de que vomitaria, devido ao que vislumbrara há pouco: humanos caídos, mutilados, murmuravam palavras incompreensíveis. O caçador apenas se perguntava: – por que motivos fui conduzido para cá... Oh Deus?

Seguiu em uma caminhada bastante torturante e arriscada; como não sabia andar pelo local, perdia as forças e caía nas enormes labaredas que cobriam boa parte do solo áspero. Continuou a andar, mais cansado e atordoado do que antes. Ouvia, atônito, os gritos de vários humanos; chegou a conclusão de que eram submetidos a uma cruel tortura, e pensou em John: – Será que meu pai estaria em uma situação semelhante?

O Winchester mais novo tentou arquitetar um bom plano para salvá-lo; devia isso a ele, era uma maneira de se desculpar por tantas brigas que tiveram. Mas julgou impossível tirar John do Inferno. Sam não teria a menor chance de escapar, então desconsiderou a idéia de ajudar o pai.

Enquanto focava os pensamentos em Dean e em como estaria o irmão, sequer percebeu que um numeroso grupo de demônios – composto por cerca de 40 criaturas –, se aproximava. Quando deu por si, era tarde; certamente seria preso e torturado também. Procurou lutar como podia, até chegou a derrubar alguns deles, porém não foi muito longe no duelo. Cinco dos malignos seres o seguraram com força e começaram a carregá-lo. Houve, no entanto, algo inesperado: o rapaz recebeu auxílio. Um ser ainda mais horrendo do que aqueles que o circundavam, iniciou uma luta contra eles. Um a um, foram eliminados; a criatura possuía uma habilidade fabulosa com a faca que segurava. Após matá-los com extrema frieza, foi até Sam e o ajudou a ficar de pé.

– Venha, vamos dar o fora daqui – como tinha supervelocidade, pôde conduzi-lo a um canto menos hostil do Inferno.

Deitou-o no chão e passou a examiná-lo com dedicação; pretendia verificar se o rapaz estava ferido ou não. Como constatou alguns machucados, passou a curá-lo com um líquido que buscou nas cercanias de onde se encontravam. Sam, ainda de olhos semicerrados, a olhava com espanto e, ao mesmo tempo, com visível admiração. Conseguia notar que ela era uma demônia, só não compreendia por que não visualizava sua forma real de maneira plena.

– Permaneça aí nessa posição, por favor... Não se esforce – disse, enquanto espalhava o líquido pelo corpo dele. – Vai ficar bom logo.

– Quem é você? Por que me ajudou desse jeito?

– Meu nome é Ruby. Quero cooperar com você de algum modo; é alguém muito interessante para que o levem para as câmaras de tortura, Sammy – falou, o olhar brincalhão e protetor, o tom lânguido e confortador.

A garota não era muito alta. Trajava uma capa negra e tinha cabelos claros. Sam podia notar uma beleza incomum nos negros olhos dela, embora soubesse que se tratava de uma demônia. Mas era diferente de Meg – a filha do cretino de olhos amarelos –, disso ele tinha plena certeza. O Winchester mais novo a observou atentamente. Não entendia por que fora auxiliado, mas sabia que nada seria dito agora.

– Descanse um pouco, eu ficarei aqui para trazer maior segurança a você – falou, após sentar ao lado do rapaz.

Samuel nada lhe respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu sair daquele local horrendo, como se perdesse a consciência – se é que a tinha de algum modo. Ruby, por outro lado, continuava a cuidar dele. Mantinha a faca em punho, para que demônio algum se atrevesse a tocar no Winchester mais novo.

Depois de instantes imprecisos, ela fez um poderoso círculo energético ao redor do caçador e foi até onde Azazel a esperava. O ser das trevas surgiu, em um ágil movimento, se esquivando de uma extensa labareda. Ao escutá-la com atenção, abriu um largo sorriso, o que indicava a garota que tudo saía como projetara.

– Jamais imaginei que seria capaz de resgatá-lo e de aceitar o plano, parabéns; você é quem eu precisava para prosseguir com meu jogo final – ele comentou.

– Obrigado pela confiança depositada em mim. E então, quando começaremos tudo... quando o colocaremos em prática? – questionou, ansiosa para subir a Terra.

– Em breve – tranqüilizou-a. – Jake abrirá o portal e você poderá sair. Claro que muitos outros subirão junto, mas é exatamente isso que quero. Eles servirão para que Sammy confie em você – esclareceu.

– Mas e Lilith, ela não vai concordar com isso tudo... Como fará para convencê-la, Mestre?

– Deixe isso comigo. Concentre-se na missão que recebeu. Tudo funcionará, mesmo que o idiota e egoísta do Dean Winchester me mate. Claro que os demônios disputarão o poder, mas ninguém além de Sammy poderá chegar ao fim, entendeu? – a garota assentiu.

– Sei o que tenho de fazer, não se preocupe; compreendi tudo antes, quando me explicou.

– Ótimo! Vá. Falta pouco para que o irmão de Samuel conjure a diaba da encruzilhada. Dê-lhe o que precisa para regressar mais frio e forte. Não se esqueça que não deve despertar os poderes dele agora; faça isso mais tarde, quando a relação entre os irmãos se mostrar insustentável.

– Sim, Mestre. Pode deixar; tem minha lealdade e a certeza de que tudo funcionará – o tom de Ruby era triste; tinha a nítida sensação de que o demônio seria morto, o que lhe trazia um pouco de insegurança. Mas não era a hora de desistir; o plano final valia a pena, e ela jogaria como em uma partida de xadrez: com inteligência e com frieza.

– Sim, certo. Vou conversar com Lilith; repassarei-lhe os passos que você tomará e pedirei a ela que lhe procure assim que o portal for aberto. Vocês terão de assumir tudo se algo acontecer comigo.

– Sim, entendido. Vou até o rapaz agora. Qualquer coisa, me chame mentalmente, irei vê-lo o quanto antes, Mestre.

– Certo – Azazel a viu se afastar; os passos firmes e decididos da criatura lhe traziam a certeza de que ela não falharia, de que tudo sairia como combinado.

De volta ao canto onde largara o Winchester mais novo, Ruby percebeu, com um sorriso no rosto, que ele ainda se mantinha inconsciente. Aquela era, portanto, a hora perfeita para fazer o que precisava, antes que o rapaz retornasse a Terra. Buscou um enorme jarro de vidro e, depois de fazer um profundo corte no braço esquerdo, deixou que o sangue caísse dentro do grande recipiente. Quando estava completamente cheio, despejou o líquido na boca de Samuel Winchester, que mesmo inconsciente o engolia sem protestar. O procedimento se repetiu por seis vezes; e foi quando ele abriu os olhos. O brilho totalmente enegrecido denunciava que a quantia ingerida era o suficiente por agora.

– O que quer? – questionou, em um tom agressivo.

– Relaxe – a garota o tranqüilizou. Apenas o despertei para que saiba de algumas coisas. Você vai voltar para o planeta dos homens através de um pacto feito por Dean e eu vou ajudá-lo depois. Teremos questões para solucionar, certo?

– Que questões, e que droga de pacto meu irmão fará?

– Tudo há seu tempo, você sabe. Não posso falar tudo agora, mas esteja certo de que não permitirei que fique só, entendeu? – ele assentiu. O brilho negro dos olhos se mostrava tão intenso, que era como se o doce e gentil Sam Winchester assumisse outra personalidade, o que representava a mais pura e límpida verdade; aquele não era, portanto, o caçador prestativo e sensível às histórias das pessoas que auxiliava, e que rodava as estradas americanas em um Chevy Impala 1967, mas sim era o demônio que habitava o inconsciente do jovem, o obscuro ser que Azazel criara quando lhe dera sangue demoníaco em novembro de 1983.

– Agora regresse, fique quieto, apenas apareça em momentos hostis, para mostrar a Dean que não é mais o mesmo Sammy de antes, ok?

– Sim, pode deixar – ele se levantou e, em um rápido gesto, forçou a garota a sentar no chão. Pega de surpresa, Ruby não compreendeu o que Samuel pretendia. Somente depois de alguns instantes, notou que se tratava do sangue, ele precisava de mais. E a garota lhe deu tudo que necessitava. Satisfeito e saciado pela incalculável quantia ingerida, o rapaz entrou em um estado de semiconsciência, o que tornou mais fácil o plano preparado por Azazel.

– Excelente, está no ponto – refletiu Ruby, após acomodá-lo no chão. – Agora é só limpar a mente dele; Sammy não se lembrará de absolutamente nada que ocorreu aqui, e muito menos de que estivemos juntos – completou o pensamento.

– É... Você fez um excelente trabalho – comentou Azazel, que surgira ao lado dela. – Hum... Bela mistura de um humano demoníaco... É bom vê-lo entre nós e plenamente adaptado, você não acha? – ele debochou.

– Sem dúvida nenhuma. O rapaz tem potencial. E do jeito que está, todo sujo de sangue e com a roupa esfarrapada, mais parece um demônio em construção. Mas ele tem tanto poder, que poderia acabar comigo hoje, agora...

– É, mas não vai acontecer, se mantenha calma. O garoto precisa de você, do seu sangue... Em breve ele descobrirá isso, e o ser maligno que habita dentro dele surgirá aos poucos, Sammy nem perceberá a mudança em si mesmo – completou o raciocínio. – Está na hora – continuou, sentindo que teria de levá-lo de volta a Terra. Dean fez o esperado.

Ruby se despediu de Samuel Winchester com um beijo feroz em seus lábios. Como a primeira parte da missão fora concluída, ela sabia que o restante seria uma questão de tempo; era só aparecer com o argumento de que poderia ajudar o Winchester mais velho a não ir para o Inferno, que o mais novo a escutaria e confiaria nela. E, finalmente, quando Lilith buscasse Dean e ele rompesse o primeiro selo, tudo se encaminharia do modo adequado. Mesmo que Azazel fosse morto, o plano estava elaborado, era só dar continuidade; caberia a Lilith e a Ruby fazê-lo, com a astúcia que as caracterizavam.

(...).

Sam abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia-se confuso; não sabia onde estava. Tentava juntar os fatos, mas nada fazia sentido. Lembrava-se de ter lutado com Jake – sujeito que mataria em breve, devido à raiva crescente em seu peito –, de ter visto Dean e Bobby se aproximarem, mas depois... Nada. O quarto vazio, a sensação de vazio dentro de si. Tudo era semelhante e, ao mesmo tempo, incerto para ele. A única coisa que podia sentir era uma revolta que lhe fulminava o coração. Nunca experimentara algo assim, mas aquilo lhe trazia forças, o que tornava tudo menos compreensível. Uma dor aguda na coluna o fez se mexer, visivelmente desconfortável; só então deu por falta de Dean, e considerou estranho o fato de estar ali e não em um hospital.

Em seu íntimo, Sam sabia que algo de extrema relevância acontecera para que estivesse em um quarto de motel, em uma cama; só mais tarde – após a morte do demônio de olhos amarelos –, viria a saber que o irmão fizera um arriscado pacto para ressuscitá-lo, e que precisaria salvar o loiro do Inferno e de algo que, inconscientemente, conhecia; embora não se recordasse do obscuro local, sentia um incômodo e uma curiosidade profunda quando falavam no lúgubre lugar. Mas o que perturbava o mais novo era a revolta, o ódio, a mágoa. Mal sabia ele que tudo era parte de um demoníaco plano de Azazel, que traria o apocalipse.


	2. Reviews

Reviews

Reviews são importantes; inspiram o (a) escritor (a) e o motivam a continuar a história ou a fazer outra!

Deixem reviews porque motivam!


End file.
